The Normadien Species
Normada is a planet that is the result of a neutron star density surrounding a white hole, making it one of the most durable objects in existence. Planet Gravity at surface: 2 billion Gs (equivalent density to neutron stars) Diameter: 79,175 miles Escape Velocity (c''): 52.7% speed of light. Gravitational Potential Energy: 8,961,000,000 Foe. Stars: one blue supergiant (the reality is that the sun orbits the planet) Moons: 32 History Life always finds a way, no matter what. And Normada is an extreme example. A stray blue supergiant was making its way to the Milky Way galaxy when it went supernova. The supernova had left behind a neutron star, which continued existing for quite some time until it eventually ended up colliding with a stray white hole found in the Milky Way. Because of the nature of the white hole "having gravity, yet emitting spacetime to the point that one could never reach it", the neutron star wrapped around the white hole. This cosmic ultra rarity continued traversing through the galaxy as it pulled in other stars and celestial bodies due to its ever-increasing gravity. Eventually, it would find an orbit with the Milky Way's black hole, and the now superplanet would orbit around in the galaxy. maintaining an orbit with a star as well. Through the conditions of the white hole and black hole, as well as the extra bits of elements from colliding celestial bodies, life began to form with spatio-temporal properties in order to survive. Eventually, Normadiens would evolve into what they are today. Unfortunately, their blue star was growing unstable as well, and many Normadiens decided to live on the other stellar system planets for the time being until the star was restabilized, though as of recent news, the star is now stabilized and there is no risk of a surface life-wipe anymore. Normadien Abilities |-|Actual Strength= Species on Normada survive the intense conditions by being embedded to the spacetime continuum. Time and space bend around them at their demand. Above Average Normadiens are capable of using their spacetime manipulation with up to eight times more potency than average. Spatial Flight Normadiens don't actually ''fly. They stay still while space moves around them. Normadiens simply change their location in space. This makes for movement at high speeds to be easily possible for them, and they can ignore most things that would slow others down, such as high winds or 'slow spell' cast. Spatial Telekinesis When trained, either by one's own means or with help from an experienced user, this spatial movement can be applied to other things. This allows for a limited physics based 'telekinesis'. Since this works in a similar style to how spatial flight works, resisting telekinesis will not help with avoiding this ability. This is because rather than moving its target, a Normadien would move everything but its target, and as a result it would only seem like telekinesis. Spatial Strength On average, space can bend around Normadiens up to dozens of thousands of times (43583.3333 times on average, to be more precise). The average force the average Normadien is capable of generating is equivalent to about 10 tons of TNT. With space collapsed, they are able to hit as hard as they can without any collateral damage if they so please. Spatial Durability Normadiens are able to take what they dish out, meaning a Normadien can survive the force that they can punch with. Temperature-wise, this would make the Average Normadien able to withstand nearly 80,000 degrees Fahrenheit before starting to take damage. Advanced Spatial Techniques With enough training, as well with luck on how locked a Normadiens on spacetime is, Normadiens can use their spacetime techniques for a variety of tricks: - They can collapse space enough to make a physics related force field around them. Using the same technique around a foe can trap them. Violent users could crush their foes like this. - They can know exact distances and dimensions (length, width, and height) of objects by their spatial structure. Incredibly sensitive users can sense how much space bends around matter, allowing them to estimate mass as well. - swapping space can cause advanced users to indirectly teleport either themselves or others at will. - merge into spacetime to be out of the 3D spatial universe and phase through conventionally anything. Temporal Speed Normadiens, simply by being, bend time and space around them. Average Normadiens can have movement and thinking speeds increased a hundredfold, allowing to run at speeds comparable to bullets (Mach 2). Athletes can be twice as fast. Normadien Senses With space and time collapsed towards them, Things such as sight, hearing, touch, and smell are enhanced to about 1000 times in comparison to humans. It is potent enough to even use as a form of echolocation. Natural Strength Even without spacetime enhancements, Normadiens are still designed to be able to survive on a planet with enormous gravity. With a bit of training, they could still carry a tank over their head with reasonable difficulty if needed be, making them stronger than 1000 men. It is estimated that the average untrained Normadien can lift a maximum of 50 tons on their own. With this force exerted into punches, Normadiens emit 40 kilojoules worth of force, nearly 10 grams worth of TNT. That's about 1/6 of the force of the average grenade. Natural Reactions Normadiens are built differently; their bodies react at a far faster rate than other species due to their body having to work more efficiently in a gravitationally heavy environment. With gravity of a neutron star, an object one meter in the air can hit the ground in one microsecond, so Normadiens have to be able to react in fractions of a microsecond (on average 0.2) the same way humans have to be able to react in fractions of a second. This is improved by their quantum entanglement consciousness. Since Normadiens are embedded in spacetime, they have their own spatial environment, where their consciousness reacts simultaneously with their muscle movements, allowing for instantaneous reactions. |-|Relative to Normada= Species on Normada survive the intense conditions by being embedded to the spacetime continuum. Time and space bend around them at their demand. Above Average Normadiens are capable of using their spacetime manipulation with up to eight times more potency than average. Spatial Flight Normadiens don't actually fly. They stay still while space moves around them. Normadiens simply change their location in space. This makes for movement at high speeds to be easily possible for them, and they can ignore most things that would slow others down, such as high winds or 'slow spell' cast. Spatial Telekinesis When trained, either by one's own means or with help from an experienced user, this spatial movement can be applied to other things. This allows for a limited physics based 'telekinesis'. Since this works in a similar style to how spatial flight works, resisting telekinesis will not help with avoiding this ability. This is because rather than moving its target, a Normadien would move everything but its target, and as a result it would only seem like telekinesis. Spatial Strength A Normadien's spatial strength helps them counter the conditions of being under the intense gravity of Normada. Even on Normada, a Normadien can still be more effective than a conventional grenade on Earth. They can slightly crack large rocks and make small holes through thick walls. With a bit of difficulty, they can manage to survive things like being thrown into boulders hard enough to fragment them, or smashed through a tree trunk. However, this is not to say that these listed examples would not hurt a Normadien; they definitely would. Advanced Spatial Techniques With enough training, as well with luck on how locked a Normadiens on spacetime is, Normadiens can use their spacetime techniques for a variety of tricks: - They can collapse space enough to make a physics related force field around them. Using the same technique around a foe can trap them. Being noticeably stronger than the opponent's spacebending can allow attackers could crush their foes like this. - Incredibly sensitive users can sense how much space bends around matter, allowing them to estimate mass as well. They can know exact distances and dimensions (length, width, and height) of objects by their spatial structure. - Extremely skilled users are able to swap space, making expert users indirectly teleport either themselves or others at will. - merge into spacetime to be out of the 3D spatial universe and phase through conventionally anything. However, this ability is rather useless on Normada since most things have spacetime manipulating properties in order to survive. Temporal Speed On Normada, Normadiens can move at about 30-60 mph, depending on the person. Normadiens are built differently in many regards; their bodies react at a far faster rate than other species due to their body having to work more efficiently in a gravitationally heavy environment. This is improved by their quantum entanglement consciousness. Since Normadiens are embedded in spacetime, they have their own spatial environment, where their consciousness reacts simultaneously with their muscle movements, allowing for instantaneous reactions. Because of this, Normadiens don't have a conventional Nervous system; their brain is just a center of consciousness. Because of this, Normadien reactions speeds far exceeds their actual speeds; Normadiens can react to things moving at a speed that would be the equivalent to 300 mph for us on Earth. Normadien Senses With space and time collapsed towards them, Things such as sight, hearing, touch, and smell are enhanced to about 1000 times in comparison to humans. It is potent enough to even use as a form of echolocation. However, this ability only works in environments with less intense spacetime bending, like Earth's. The ability exists to counteract Normada's spacetime bending, so it is practically useless there. Flaws Under Normada's intensive spacetime bending, Normadiens can only fly for a brief moment; it's the same way people can only run for a brief moment, but worse. Technology removed so you bozos won't read ahead. e-e You better use the Random Lore Facts of the Day. Other Normadien Species Also removed. Baka.